As Sweet As Honey
by MrsBlack100
Summary: We were natural enemies - him being a Gryffindor, myself a Slytherin. Sirius Black the blood traitor was everything I had been brought up to hate. I had been so convinced of his inability to change his childhood beliefs that I'd failed to notice he was changing my own. Sirius/OC Rated M for language and adult scenes
1. Prologue

div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.4513in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.4513in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 9.618in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 9.618in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I still remember my first encounter with Sirius Black. It was almost 20 years ago. We were both 15, serving detention at Hogwarts; Sirius for charming the toilets to burst with water whenever Filch's saggy old arse touched the seat; myself for laughing after witnessing Filch storming from the staff bathroom dripping from head to toe./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"We were in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, scraping Super-Stick chewing gum from the under side of the desks. No wands allowed of course./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I remember he was humming absent-mindedly, and also incredibly out of tune - I can't remember which song it was. Probably because it would have been unrecognisable; Sirius always did have a knack of butchering a good song./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I'd asked him to shut the hell up as he was making my ears bleed. He'd smirked and told me it was probably because I had to listen to my own miserable whinging every day. That smug smirk he wore on his stupidly gorgeous face was enough to make my insides crawl with disgust back then. Now I'd give anything to see it again./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Despite being natural enemies - him being a Gryffindor, myself a Slytherin - we had never so much as exchanged an insult; I tended to keep myself out of the petty arguments that my fellow housemates found themselves in. But Sirius Black was everything I had been brought up to hate - despite having never spoken to him, I disliked him by default. The constant of my family and fellow housemates had poisoned my impressionable mind into believing Sirius was a filthy blood traitor, no better than a mudblood./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I remember calling him an arsehole and throwing the piece of chewing gum that I'd successfully prised off the desk above me at his head. He'd said that he would rather be an arsehole than a Slytherin./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You seem to forget your entire family are Slytherins, Black. Don't think for one second I believe your bullshit 'I love muggleborns' act. You're one of us on the inside, no matter how much you surround yourself with red and gold." I had replied. Sirius had scowled at this and turned away./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh I seem to have hit a nerve." I had muttered, not quietly enough for him to miss./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Not at all, it just frustrates me that traditional purebloods like yourself are so narrow minded that you think you're superior to everyone else. I would rather be a muggleborn than a pretentious idiot. Hopefully one day, instead of joining the death eaters and being forced into an arranged marriage with another thick headed pureblood, you will open your eyes and realise how truly stupid the lot of you are." He'd retorted. I remember it word for word. After all, I had replayed the conversation in my mind a hundred times later that night./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I'd snorted at this, but I remember feeling a sinking sensation in my stomach. It turns out he was the one who had hit a nerve. /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I was jolted from my daydream by my husband entering the kitchen loudly. I'd been washing up manually, making sure I took the longest possible time to avoid being in his presence. The bubbles previously skimming the top of the water in the sink had long since burst./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Adhara, have you seen today's Daily Prophet?" Rabastan questioned./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No darling." I replied absent-mindedly, my mind still trying to play catch-up to the present day./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Rabastan dropped the paper on the counter next to me so that I could read it without having to dry my hands. I glanced down and jolted at the sight of the headline on the front page./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"'ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN!' was printed in bold text above a picture of him. There he was. Sirius./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I felt the blood rushing from my face; my heart was pounding against my chest making it hard to breath, but I didn't let the mask that I had worn for our entire marriage slip./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""He's escaped?" I asked after a minute of Rabastan waiting for a reaction./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Apparently so." I caught him roll his eyes as he made his way over to the dining table. I exhaled in relief and turned back to finish scrubbing the last of the pots./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Does it say how he escaped?" I asked quickly./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No, nobody knows how he managed it. Nobody's ever escaped Azkaban before." he answered. "Why aren't you using magic?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh, no reason... Have there been any sightings?" I bit my lip in anticipation./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No not as of yet."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I placed the last pan on the side to let the excess water drip off and grabbed a towel from the counter to dry my hands. I needed to keep myself busy so as to not appear fidgety. I'd been completely caught off guard. I wasn't prepared for this! I responded. I decided to change the conversation so as to not give myself away. "What are you planning on doing today?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I busied my hands again by pouring Rabastan a mug of coffee from the pot I had made earlier, ready for when he came downstairs./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Lucius and I are visiting the Minister shortly for a meeting - we need to discuss the Goblin Rights Legislation. They're getting far too contemptuous for my liking. " Rabastan muttered absent-mindedly as he continued to flick through the paper that he had taken with him. I placed the mug of coffee in front of my husband, careful not to spill any on the marble surface of our table, and sat down opposite him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Silence ensued as Rabastan continued to read the paper. My hands clasped my own mug of coffee as I tried to stop my leg from jumping up and down in a nervous twitch. My mind was racing; how did he get out after all this time? Where was he? Would he come and find me?/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The scrape of a chair being pushed back jolted me from my thoughts as Rabastan stood to leave./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I should be going, Lucius will be expecting me at any moment. I'll be home around six, make sure dinner's ready."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I nodded as my stomach lurched when he leant over me to say goodbye - twelve years of marriage and I was still disgusted by my husband. He kissed me roughly on the lips, his stubble scratching at my delicate skin./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I closed my eyes tightly and let my mind drift to my happy place - the place I always thought of when I had to endure my marital duties. I found myself in a secret passageway inside Hogwarts behind the portrait of Truvania the Two Toed Witch, my eyes still closed but this time out of passion. Tender lips kissing me softly, his tongue running along my bottom lip, his hands running up my thighs slowly./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Rabastan had left over half an hour ago. I hadn't stopped pacing the house in all that time, trying to sort my scattered thoughts. I'd scanned over the newspaper article at least eight times trying to find any clue of his whereabouts./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"My hands ran through my hair nervously as I walked back and forth. What day was it today? Wednesday? Yes, good. Before I could change my mind I ran to the hallway to grab my coat and handbag, kicking on the first pair of shoes that I could find. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and turned on the spot, disapparating from my lonely house to Godrics Hollow. I had to find Remus./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"A/N: Feb 2016 - Rewrite/p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	2. Chapter One

I appeared in front of the quaint café with a resonating _crack_. My stomach churned as I looked up at the sign; 'A Cauldron of Coffee' was an old haunt of my school friends' back when we had just left Hogwarts. Every Wednesday we would meet at 10am for a drink and a natter; I only hoped that Remus had kept up the tradition - he had always been very sentimental after all.

I took a deep breath and marched towards the front door, squinting through the fogged up glass to try and spot him. As I entered the cafe, the warmth of the open fire washed over me. I ensured my coat collar was pulled up and my eyes were covered by an oversized pair of sunglasses to partly disguise my face.

I slowly crept around the many tables and sofas to try and locate my old friend, but to no avail. I scanned the room again despera-

"You've seen the Daily Prophet then?"

I started, spinning around only to be met with the screaming face of Sirius Black again. I grabbed the newspaper from a pair of large hands and threw it onto the table face down. Behind it sat Remus Lupin, looking as shaggy as ever.

"Yes, and once is enough thank you very much." I sighed. "You still come here then."

It was a statement rather than a question.

"Old habits die hard." he said with a wry smile. "You don't."

I took the seat opposite the haggard man. "No. It's too dangerous for me to be here. It was stupid for me to even come today, but I had to see you."

His eyes had never looked so weary. His cloak was frayed and his hair had grown far too long. My old friend looked well and truly tired.

"You had to see me after twelve years of almost no communication whatsoever?" He questioned; his tone wasn't accusing - he almost seemed too tired to be angry.

"It's been... difficult. I was in a bad place for a long time. Still am, I suppose." I replied. It wasn't a lie.

"So you're still with him then? Lestrange?" His brow furrowed.

I sighed once again. "It isn't as easy as just getting a divorce Remus. When you marry into a traditional pureblood family, you're in it for life."

"But you were going to leave him twelve years ago - once the war was over." Remus asked with a questioning expression. Of course he wouldn't understand.

"I was stupid and naïve back then. I thought I could do whatever I fancied without any consequences as long as I had Sirius. He always did bring out the reckless side of me." I sighed nostalgically as I recalled the invincible feeling I used to get when I was with him.

"So I take it you have children now then?" he asked.

"Merlin no! I've made damn sure of it too. I won't be responsible for fouling the earth with another Lestrange. Of course, he and his family aren't too happy about it... But enough about me! How are you? You look awfully tired Remus love."

He laughed gently but there was no humour in it. "Tired is an understatement. I've been working mostly as a muggle post man - nobody in the wizarding world wants the burden of employing a werewolf after all. Nobody wants to rent a house to them either, and I can't afford to buy anywhere." Remus replied solemnly. I couldn't help but pity my old friend.

"Remus if you ever need any money you need only ask-"

"I don't want your charity Addy." he interrupted raising a hand to stop me. "It's only for a couple more weeks and then I'll be back at Hogwarts. I ran into Professor Dumbledore a couple of months back and he offered me the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

My eyebrows shot up at this; it was very surprising indeed.

"Oh so I should refer to you as Professor Lupin from now on then? You do remember that job is cursed?" I said jokingly.

"Cursed or not, it will do for now. I'd rather have the job for a year than carry on delivering post like an owl. The early mornings are killing me. Now, are we going to discuss the real reason you came here? As I assume it wasn't for a long overdue catch up." he asked. Remus wasn't the type to beat around the bush.

I hesitated, not sure what to say now that I was actually here.

"Well... He's escaped." I hissed. Remus rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Yes, I think we established that when you first came in here."

"What if he tries to find me Remus?" I asked, my nerves flooding back after being pushed away by the reunion with one of my oldest friends. I ran my hands over my face, rubbing my temples in frustration.

"I hardly think he'll expose himself like that. He'll no doubt try to find You-Know-Wh-"

My hand slammed against the wood surface of the table.

"You can't honestly believe that bullshit? I was a 'Death Eater', was I not? Surely I'd have seen him at one of the meetings, or at least heard about him being there. Even Rabastan admits that the idea of Sirius being a Death Eater is ludicrous."

At this, Remus reached for the Daily Prophet and turned it back over. He gestured to the picture of Sirius, crazed eyes staring up at us whilst screaming wildly. He truly did look insane.

"You're telling me that this is the picture of an innocent man? He obviously turned against us in the end - perhaps turned double agent for Voldemort just as you were for the Order. How else do you explain Voldemort discovering James and Lily's location and the death of our friend Peter?" Remus said; he'd obviously gone over this theory many times in his head.

"No no no! Something doesn't add up. Are you forgetting the many years you were best friends? How long was it - ten years? You know he was far too loyal to betray us like that. Especially James, they were like brothers. Why do you think his animagus form is a dog? Because his most defining trait was his fierce loyalty to those he loved!" I whispered hysterically.

"If you thought all of this then why did you not try to appeal against his imprisonment?" Remus asked. Fingering at the edge of the newspaper as I stared at Sirius' mugshot, I smiled grimly.

"Of course I did. I fought for years to get him a trial but Amelia Bones wasn't having any of it - she had only just been given the position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after they demoted Barty Crouch, so I assume she was trying to assert her authority." I said all of this as I continued to pick at the corner of the Prophet. "It was difficult though, what with Rabastan having so many contacts in that department - which is why he avoided imprisonment. If anyone saw me at the Ministry he would be the first one they would inform, and I'd probably be six feet under."

Remus let out a heavy sigh, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee that he'd previously forgotten about. I glanced at my watch and felt my stomach drop as I saw that I had already been here for half an hour.

"Remus love, I'm so sorry but I need to go. I've been here for too long already. I'll write to you. Please don't write to me first; if Rabastan were to open a letter from you I doubt I'd live to see another day." I told him sadly. He returned a weak smile in agreement.

"Of course. I've missed you Addy." He replied. My heart clenched at the use of my old nickname - I hadn't heard it in years. I reached for his hands that were resting on the table and gave them a comforting squeeze.

"Take care of yourself Remus. And good luck at Hogwarts - at least you'll be the one giving out the detentions rather than earning them this time!" I laughed weakly. He chuckled and gave my hands a quick squeeze back in return.

I stood up from my seat and held his gaze for a few more seconds, not wanting to leave him. I eventually broke away and made my way back to the exit of A Cauldron of Coffee.

I was relieved to find my house empty when I returned; my mother-in-law had a tendency of turning up unexpectedly.

I carelessly threw my coat onto the sofa, not bothering to hang it up. I followed suit, sinking down onto the underused crushed velvet sofa. My thoughts were scattered - I couldn't think straight.

Sighing, I patted the side of my coat to locate my wand.

"Accio diary." I said clearly. There was a fidgeting noise from the room directly above me, and I heard the large book fly down the stairs and into the room before it came to gently settle on my lap.

I ran my hands over the worn leather cover, not having read my old diary for many years. But if I was going to think of Sirius, I may as well make them happy thoughts.

I opened the cover to the first page, where in my swirly scrawl I had written 'Property of Adhara Avery - If you read this, I'll know about it - I will find you, and kill you.' I smiled as I noticed the drawing around the 'A' of my name. Of course, as soon as Sirius got his hands on this diary in seventh year he took the first chance he got to change the 'A' to a cartoon-like penis.

I turned to the first entry, which was 1st September 1976. The first day of my Sixth year at Hogwarts.

_That four eyed speccy git James Potter is an arsehole. He not only hit Severus on the nose with a swelling jinx, but also tried to trip me up. I told him I'd hit him if it wasn't for the fact I didn't want to get his traitorous blood on my new robes._

I cringed at my own words, but looked back on that day fondly; it was the start of my relationship with the marauders. Of course back in sixth year it was a rather volatile one due to Sirius starting a vendetta against me after our detention together at the end of the previous school year. But it was a relationship nonetheless. I continued to read on and let myself reminisce.

October 1976

"Honestly, that red headed mudblood better watch her back." my fellow Slytherin Serena Rowle spat as she marched to the hospital wing with a bloodied nose after duelling with Lily Evans of Gryffindor house. I use the term 'duelling' very loosely; it was more Serena attacking Evans when her back was turned which resulted in her spinning around and retaliating in defence.

"I can't believe you let a muggleborn hex you." I teased, knowing it would only infuriate the hot-headed blonde further.

Serena scowled as she adjusted the tissue held to her nose as it continued to bleed.

"I say we get revenge on her and her little blood traitor friends. They need to be taught a lesson." she replied. I could see the cogs rotating in her head, thinking of a way of punishing the Gryffindor's. "We'll of course have to inform Mulciber and the others. I'm sure they'll want to join."

We reached the doors to the hospital wing and I watched as Serena stormed inside shouting for Madam Pomfrey. I followed her inside, unable to stop my eyes rolling at her drama.

"I don't know why you let the mudblood get to you so much." I sighed in exasperation.

At that moment the school nurse came bustling out of her office.

"Ah, nose bleed? Yes, come over here and sit on this bed while I whip up a remedy. Keep your head down while you wait." she said sternly. She didn't wait for an answer before disappearing again.

"Oi, Avery! You better not have been talking about Evans just then!" I heard a shout from the other end of the hospital wing.

I turned around to find the smuggest git in Hogwarts, James Potter, glaring at me. I couldn't help but chuckle at the furious expression on his face. I took out my wand as a precaution and surveyed him with raised eyebrows.

"Or what Potter? We were just saying it how it is. She's a mudblood." Serena piped up, unable to resist the provocation.

"Call her that one more time and you'll have more than a bloody nose you dirty Slytherin." he snarled at me. Serena and I exchanged smirks.

"Mu-"

A flash of blue light came streaking towards before I could finish. I slashed my own wand through the air to quickly deflect the spell and looked back across the room. To my surprise, it wasn't James Potter glaring murderously back at me with his wand raised, it was someone I despised even more; Sirius Black.

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. "Here we go again, Sirius Black come to play his little 'pro-muggleborn' game. It's getting rather boring now, I must say."

"Nobody's playing any games here Avery. I'm simply sticking up for a friend of mine that you're insulting." he drawled.

"You're so insufferable. Always trying to play the hero aren't you?" I scoffed.

Madam Pomfrey chose to re-enter the room at this point; she bustled over to Serena and I with a goblet in hand.

"Here, drink this. It should stop the bleeding." she demanded. Serena grabbed the potion from her without a word of thanks and quickly downed the contents. She grimaced as she moved the goblet away from her face and held it out for Madam Pomfrey to take.

"Now, stay here until it completely stops. Here-" she handed me some more tissue for Serena "-take a seat on the bed and try to keep the blood off the sheets."

Madam Pomfrey then stalked over to the bed that Potter and Black were standing next to; I couldn't see who occupied the bed due to the curtain surrounding it. It was no doubt Pettigrew or Lupin.

"So, are the wedding plans all set out yet?" Serena teased, taking a seat on the crisp white covers. She grinned at me wickedly as I glared at her.

"No they are bloody not! Honestly, you'd think mother was trying to get rid of me; I'm only sixteen and they're already marrying me off." I replied, unable to keep the bitterness out of my voice. Rabastan Lestrange and I had been sat down with one another over the summer to be told we'd be marrying once we had completed our studies at Hogwarts. It was exactly as Black had predicted in detention last year - I'd thought perhaps I'd find a way out of an arranged marriage. I was obviously wrong.

"What do you think of him?" I asked her, my concerns making me seek some sort of reassurance.

"Well he's disgustingly rich and has some of the purest blood around so you'd be pushed to find someone better. And he's alright to look at, even if he does have the personality of a lamp post." she sniggered, "actually, a lamp post probably has more of one. Obviously my Marcus is ten times better, but he's mine, so keep your grubby paws off." She warned - I should have known I'd get no reassurance from her. Her nose continued to bleed as profusely as it had been ten minutes ago when she'd taken the potion.

"It doesn't look like it's slowing down does it?" As I held out some more tissue for her to bunch up under her nose.

"No - I remember when Marcus had a nose bleed like this after he had that duel with Diggory last year. It took a while to stop then too."

"Well in that case I'm going to dinner - want me to bring you anything up?" I asked, picking my bag up that had been unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

She scowled at me for abandoning her, but my stomach was growling from starvation. She'd do that same thing if she were in my position.

"Fine, bugger off. Bring me a plate of chips will you?"

I nodded and walked out of the hospital wing as I heard her scream "Madam Pomfrey, this rubbish potion isn't working!" I chuckled as I made my way through towards the Great Hall. Dinner was already under way as I took a seat next to Severus at the Slytherin table.

"Hey Sev." I greeted, shovelling a load of sausages on to my plate.

"Where've you been?" he asked, not looking up from the potions book propped up in front of his against a jug of pumpkin juice.

"Hospital wing." I replied, spooning a lump of creamy mashed potato on to my plate and drizzling thick gravy over the top. He finally looked up at me with a questioning expression.

"Not for me; Serena decided to pick a fight with that mudblood Evans from Gryffindor." I answered. I saw his jaw twitch - of course, they used to be friends.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Evans came off better than Serena did." I reassured him. He nodded in acceptance and didn't question why I seemed fine about his old bff hexing my friend.

I use the word 'friend' very loosely. We're Slytherins of course - we don't make friends because we like one another, we make contacts that we think will benefit us in some way. Serena does my head in most of the time; obviously I care about her but mostly her bad temper and constant drama are a nuisance. But her family have close ties to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (something that I hope to build a career in after Hogwarts), and dear lovely Marcus Nott is my cousin, which means she has to keep me sweet if she ever has any hopes of marrying him.

We ate in silence for the remainder of dinner - Severus isn't a man of many words, which is why I liked him so much. Once I'd ate my food at lightning speed (I really was starving), I grabbed a spare plate and stacked it high with chips for Serena.

"Right then," I said as I stood from the wooden bench, "I'll see you in the Common Room later Sev, I'm taking this to Serena."

He nodded, "why are you bothering?"

I shrugged - I'm not entirely sure why either.

"Guess I'm not ready to go back to the Common Room just yet - Rabastan told me earlier he wants a 'chat' and I'm trying to avoid him at all costs." I scanned the faces along the Slytherin table and relaxed when I saw he wasn't there.

As I walked along the deserted stone corridor to the Hospital Wing, I heard hushed voices approaching.

"Can we not check the map-"

"SHUTUP Padfoot!"

I watched as Potter, Black and Pettigrew all turned the corner ahead and caught sight of me. I smiled sarcastically and gave them the finger, continuing to walk past them with my head held high. So it was Lupin in the hospital bed earlier - I felt a stab of disappointment; he was the least foul of the lot.

"So you and Lestrange are getting hitched?"

I paused, glancing back to see that it was Black who had spoken.

"See you in the Common Room, mate" Potter said with a smirk as he ushered Pettigrew down the path that I had just came from. Black waved and turned back to me.

"Did your mother never tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop?" I asked, an eyebrow raising challengingly.

"Let's not talk about that old bat." he brushed off, but I took my chance to make a dig.

"Ah that's right; you're mother doesn't love you does she?" I teased spitefully, sticking out my bottom lip in mock sympathy.

"My mother doesn't love anyone or anything. I expect you two would get along, you're both very similar in that sense." he laughed emptily. I saw him stuffing something in to his pocket as he leaned against the wall.

"Like what you see?" he smirked. I scowled at him as I took a chip from the plate I was carrying - they were starting to get cod.

"Is that this map you were whispering about with your boyfriends earlier then? Anything I should be interested in?" I asked casually as I looked up at him. His face dropped from the pompous smirk that he was wearing previously.

"Did your mother never tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop?" he mimicked. He grabbed for a chip but I was too fast and swiftly ducked out of reach.

"Sharing's caring Avery." he said, still eyeing up the plate. I snorted in response.

"Who ever said that I care?" as I again ducked the plate away from his wandering hands.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes." he said as he grinned. Why was he grinning at me? Stop grinning at me!

"Stop grinning at me." I said aloud this time, eyeing him suspiciously. "You're being weird, why aren't you being your usual prick self?"

"Well I can't exactly be my 'usual prick self' to a pretty girl can I?" he asked, stunning me for a moment. This was very suspicious.

"What are you up to Black?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. I backed away as he stepped forward, a mocking glint in his eye.

"Nothing at all Avery! Just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean I can't find you fit." he winked and took my surprised frozen stance to swipe a chip from the plate.

He turned away and sauntered down the corridor, leaving me standing in the corridor feeling utterly confused.

A/N: Feb 2016 - Rewrite


	3. Chapter Two

div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.4513in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.4513in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 9.618in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 9.618in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I despise Potions - it's a horrendous subject and is a constant battle between myself and the ingredients every lesson. I didn't think it could get any worse than the time my Shrinking Solution I created in third year exploded in my face. I was wrong./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The following Monday morning proved this as the Slytherin and Gryffindor 6th years were queuing up outside Slughorn's classroom. The door burst open and the large walrus-like man grinned at his awaiting students./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Now class!" he announced. "Today we will be shuffling the seating arrangement around - you will be working with different partners; I don't think my desks can take another Potter/Black explosion."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"At this the aforementioned boys sniggered, high fiving each other./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""When yours and your partners names are called, you may enter. The first pair will sit at the front of the class and we will make our way backwards. Now, where are we..." he muttered to himself whilst digging in his pockets to find the list of names. After struggling to pull it out of his too-tight trousers, Slughorn managed to get the list without ripping it./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Mulciber, Mckinnon"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The two equally disgusted students glanced around at their separate groups resignedly as they traipsed through the classroom door. I zoned out until I heard my own name;/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Avery, Lupin"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I sighed; it could have been worse. After wrinkling my nose at Serena, I made my way into the classroom and plopped down next to an already seated Lupin. He stared calmly ahead until he registered that I was there, then nodded politely in acknowledgement. I returned the nod swiftly./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"In the background I heard the next names being called; "Lestrange, Black". I groaned out loud and put my face in my hands. This meant I'd have to put up with Black's incessant mischief./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Once everyone was seated - I think almost everyone in the class was displeased with this new arrangement - Slughorn made his way to the front of the room and clapped his chubby hands together cheerfully./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Now that we're all settled, let's begin!" he announced. "If you can please turn to page 57 of your books you will find that today we will be brewing a batch of Polyjuice Potion. It is a particularly tricky potion to create which is why you are now joined with a partner."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I zoned out for a while, doodling a picture of an owl on my parchment. There were sudden scraping noises around me and I looked up to see my peers standing up and moving towards the supply cupboard./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You weren't listening to a word he was saying were you?" asked Lupin from beside me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Nope. 'Spose you'd better get the ingredients in that case." I said with a sarcastic smile./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yeah 'spose I'd better. Not like they're listed on the board or in your textbook or anything." he quipped. He stood up and brushed past me, leaving me to shade in the underside of the owl's wings. His arsy tone didn't faze me one bit./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Adhara?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I swivelled lazily in my chair to look behind me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Rabastan?" I mimicked. Black had disappeared, leaving Rabastan and I alone./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We still need to have our chat - I've been trying to get you on your own for the past week. I've taken the liberty of swapping Prefect duties so that we can catch up on patrol tonight" he said./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Right... Sure." I responded, my stomach lurching. I knew it was going to be about the wedding./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I'll meet you in the Common Room at seven." he stated, not bothering to ask me if that was alright with me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I nodded and turned back around moodily just as our partners were returning with their arms full of creepy looking ingredients. Lupin sidled in between my chair - which I purposely did not move - and the desk behind, struggling to keep hold of the ingredients./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Chop chop Lupin, most people have already started!" I commanded, struggling to hold back a smirk as he sighed in frustration, dropping the lacewing flies and various other items on the wooden surface./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Right, I'll sort out the Fluxweed, you need to separate two bundles of Knotgrass OK?" I directed, squinting at my potions book./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Bossy bitch." I heard a grumble from behind. I turned my head over my shoulder to throw a glare towards Black who smiled sarcastically./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Lupin and I continued with our tasks in silence. Surprisingly, we worked fairly well together, completing the first part of the potion with ease. It was all going swimmingly until a cold and wet sensation began to slither down my back. I tensed up, reaching to my back only for my hand to be met with a sticky goo-like substance./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Black!" I screeched, whipping around to find his annoyingly perfect face twisted into a wicked grin./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Without a seconds hesitation, I grabbed a leech from my desk and threw it at Black's face. It met its target with a satisfying /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-family: Cambria; color: #5e6466; background: #DBDBDB;"splat/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri;", and he quickly reached up to peel it from his skin. I saw him glance down at his own desk, searching for his next weapon as I raised my eyebrow challengingly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Do you two have to be so childish?" sighed Lupin, turning to face us both. Black and I both rolled our eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Do you have to be so boring?" I quipped. From the corner of my eye I saw Black reach for something on his desk and I quickly ducked just as he threw it in my direction. I looked up to see Lily Evans slowly turn around with an almighty glare./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What, the hell, just hit me?" she snarled slowly. I sniggered at the green slime now running down her left arm, dripping onto the floor./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oi Avery! Did you just throw something at Evans!?" an obnoxious voice rang out. To my left, Potter was standing with a leech in his hand and a furious expression. Of course, this stupid git had to get involved./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No, unfortunately not. It was your idiot friend." I replied, glancing at his hand that was holding the leech. Potter followed my gaze down to his hand and then grinned, pulling his arm back and flinging the black slug-like creature at me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Chaos ensued, leeches and other bits of slime were flying across the classroom. I quickly ducked under the desk so as to save my hair; leeches would be a bugger to untangle from my curls./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""That is enough!" Slughorn commanded, only to be ignored as the entire class began to join in. I burst into laughter as I saw a shoe fly into the back of Severus' head./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""ENOUGH!" the stunned teacher roared, waving his hands in the air. The class slowly quietened down, their hands falling to their sides. "50 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Avery, Black, stay behind. The rest of you shall go. I expected better from a 6th Year class." he scolded in a disappointed tone, albeit not very convincingly./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The rest of the class grumbled, packing their things away and heading towards the door. Slughorn flicked his wand, restoring the classroom back to its regular state. Leeches flew past me as I crawled out from under my desk, zooming back to the storage cupboard./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Now, I am all for fun and games. But to disrupt your fellow housemates is unacceptable." he began. "You will both serve detention this Saturday."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Both Black and I groaned./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""But Sir, it's a Hogsmeade weekend!" I pleaded./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No but's Avery! I will send you the time and location later this week." Slughorn informed, turning away to enter his office. I whipped around to glare at Black./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""This is all your fault!" I prodded his chest with my finger. He winced, rubbing the area I had just poked as I stormed out of the classroom./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I wish I'd never accepted this position now." I grumbled./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I was slowly walking through the dark corridors of Hogwarts, accompanied by Rabastan whilst we fulfilled out prefect duties./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Rabastan grunted in agreement and I sighed; is this the sort of conversation I would have to suffer through for the rest of my life? His eyebrows were furrowed as he seemed to be in deep thought./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, half regretting even bringing the subject up, half wanting to just get it over with./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"He paused for a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts. I watched his face as he frowned; he is rather good looking, I thought. I could have ended up with some absolute troll like Mulciber. Rabastan's heavy set eyebrows were knotted together, his strong jaw defined as he tensed. Yes, I could definitely do a lot worse./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I wanted to know..." he started, pausing again to look at me in the eye this time. His dark brown eyes were almost black. "What are your thoughts? About the marriage?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I was surprised to hear him approach the topic - we hadn't really discussed it at all since we'd first been told a few months ago. I thought about it for the moment. What did I really think? I'd tried to push it out of my mind for so long, I hadn't settled on any feelings towards the arranged marriage agreed by our parents./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I suppose he was rather good looking, and also very rich. He was a pureblood, with a reputable family and great connections within the ministry. The Slytherin in me was jumping at the chance to marry Rabastan - he was one of the most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"But I could feel a slight nagging internally - was that enough? Yes, all of those traits were positive and promising, but are they really enough for a happy marriage? I'd hardly spoken to the guy, how was I meant to know if he'd make me happy?/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I think we're well matched on paper; pureblood, intelligent, good genes." I replied after a minutes silence. I was speaking the truth - we were incredibly well matched in that regard./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"br / Our walking had slowed to a snails-pace stroll, and I kicked my legs out lazily with each slow step. His head was bent, facing the floor as yet again he frowned in thought. I couldn't help but think about how wrinkly he would be when he was older what with all the scrunching up of his features he seemed to do./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I agree," he said. He paused in his strolling and turned to face me. I followed suit and watched him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "And now that we know we're to be married after school, why wait until then to start getting to know one another?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"My eyebrows rose in surprise. Well this was an improvement I suppose - it appeared that we were both on the same page. I was about to respond when he continued./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You're a very beautiful girl Adhara. And I've seen the attention you attract from other men. I want them to know that you're taken. That you're mine." he said, his eyes piercing in to mine./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"'You're mine'!? I'm nobody's thank you very much! My mouth opened and closed like a fish, struggling to voice this out loud. Before I had chance he continued to walk, leaving me behind for a few moments before I caught up./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I think you're mistaken there Rabastan." I began, but was interrupted again./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I've seen the way they all look at you, even the Gryffindor's turn their heads whenever you walk past." he said bitterly, with the attitude of a jealous child who wanted a toy all to themselves. I can't say I'd ever noticed this apparent 'attention' Rabastan spoke of, but I dismissed it for the moment./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So you want us to... Get to know one another?" I asked, still curious about where this conversation was going./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well if we're to be married I think we ought to make it official." he stated bluntly. Oh he was so romantic./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Official?" I questioned again. He sighed in exasperation, clearly frustrated at being questioned so much. He was obviously not used to people answering back./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes, official, Adhara. As in us, being together, as a couple." he replied, looking ahead of rather than at me. It was my turn to frown now./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Rabastan, I'm not sure I'm ready for an actual relationship - I mean, we hardly know one another! You said so yourself that we should get to know each other, why don't we just do that first, and see where it goes." I offered nervously, watching his face darken with every word. Looks as though he wasn't used to being told no either. But to my surprise, his scowl dropped and he nodded his head slowly./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I understand," he began slowly as I waited patiently for him to continue. "Wouldn't want to get ahead of ourselves - I suppose we have the rest of our lives ahead of us."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"My stomach dropped. Merlin, we really did have the rest of our lives together. My entire existence on this planet, spent with someone I don't even know./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I tried to keep my face neutral as he continued./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"br / "We could always begin this 'getting to know each other' this weekend? In Hogsmeade?" he asked, his dark eyes watching me through his even darker hair./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Relief flooded through me as I remembered the detention I would be serving whilst the rest of Hogwarts visited the small village./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Oh, I can't this weekend; my detention with Slughorn is on Saturday." I replied. His eyebrows furrowed at this, but he didn't say anything./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We could get to know each other a bit better now?" I suggested, only to try and make our patrol less tedious./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""How?" asked Rabastan. I held back from sighing./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well... What's your favourite colour?" I asked. His eyebrows raised as he considered the question./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I don't have one." he stated dully./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Right, ok... Well mine's black if you were wondering." I huffed, frustrated at his short answers. "What's your favourite animal?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""A snake of course. You?" he asked. Perhaps he could sense my increasing irritation so decided to cooperate./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""A dog... I love them, I have two at home." I sighed, my mind wandering to Cassie and Fidget, my two lovely golden retrievers./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ah yes, I remember them chasing Nott around your garden in the summer." said Rabastan. "Your favourite food?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I grinned at him, I was finally getting somewhere. He returned a small smile as I answered, "probably Hot Dogs. It's a muggle food, sausage in a bun."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The smile dropped from his face as he paused mid step, then continued./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You should probably keep that to yourself Adhara. You are aware of the current... Situation occurring beyond the castle walls?" Rabastan asked sternly./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes - by situation do you mean the rise of the Dark Lord?" I queried, feeling confused as to why my love of hotdogs would lead us to discussing that lunatic./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""The Dark Lord is our saviour. His aim is to cleanse the Wizarding World of the foul and filthy muggle blood that has tainted us. He is leading us in to a new age, an age where wizards are free to use magic as we please, a world where muggles will bow down to us, fear us. An age where we purebloods will no longer be surrounded by dirty, impure blood." he ranted passionately. Bloody hell! One moment he's sulking and moody, the next you can't shut him up!/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Now I suppose that's a world I could get used to." I said, agreeing automatically. "The muggleborns can be sent back to the muggle world where they came from."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No Adhara, not just banished from the Wizarding World. They have tricked and lied their way into this world, they have fooled people into believing that they have magical blood inside of them. This is a crime, with the only suitable punishment being death." Rabastan lectured./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I stopped walking, stunned by Rabastan's words. "Death?" I began, starting to feel a bit sick. "You mean the Dark Lord wants to kill every single muggle-born?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes Adhara." he said softly, stopping next to me, "We have been sheltered from this knowledge while we have lived in this castle. But this is what the war is about; not just for wizarding rights, but to rid us of these criminals."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I stuttered, lost for words. My stomach was churning at the thought of thousands of people being slaughtered. "Why are you telling me this Rabastan?" I asked slowly, scared of the answer. He smiled slightly, taking my hand. My hand twitched out of shock but didn't pull away./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Because we have been chosen to follow our Lord in his mission to cleanse this world. We are the sons and daughters of Salazar Slytherin. It is our duty to join the Dark Lord in battle." he replied, his dark eyes gleaming as he spoke./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I pulled my hand out of his, pushing my hair from my face to disguise the fact I could not stand to touch him any longer./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I understand you have your heart set on becoming a Magizoologist after leaving Hogwarts, is this correct?" asked Rabastan./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes." I gulped./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Unfortunately these dreams will need to wait-"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""But that's all I've ever wanted to do!" I interrupted. Rabastan's face darkened - yep, he was definitely used to getting his own way./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""The rest of your housemates are willing to put their lives on hold for this cause" he said, gritting his teeth. This was news to me. "I suggest you do the same. Once we leave Hogwarts, we'll be expected to do our duty to our families and to our bloodline."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Before I could object once more, Rabastan turned and walked away in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room, leaving me to stand alone sick to my stomach with my mind racing./p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	4. Chapter Three

Once Rabastan had left, I roamed the dark halls of the castle, not really paying any attention as to where I was going. My mind was working overtime, trying to process everything that I had just learnt; I was expected to give up everything I had worked towards in my years at Hogwarts to join a battle I wasn't sure I believed in.

There was no doubt in my mind that my family knew of this. During the summer holidays there was little talk of anything but the uprising that Lord Voldemort was campaigning. I knew that my father, and most likely my older brother, Mattheus, were involved in certain activities to show their support of the Dark Lord - although I had no idea exactly how deep their loyalty to the cause was.

Could I do this? Could I fight for the Dark Lord and slaughter innocent people? Of course, I thought I supported the idea of pureblood superiority; I had always been bought up to believe that we purebloods were stronger, more skilled witches and wizards, and we rightfully deserve to be recognised as such. But to kill someone for not being a pureblood? I wasn't sure I could justify such a thing.

But then again - could I turn my back on my peers and family and watch from the side-lines as they put their lives at risk to ensure that we noble purebloods come out on top? I would be shunned and labelled a blood traitor, wouldn't I?

Could I sacrifice the promised glory and power that they would be rewarded with when they win this battle just out of my own self preservation? But is that reward really worth putting my life on the line for?

I felt too young to be considering joining a war - it was a huge burden to be lumped with at the age of sixteen. The thought of duelling and fighting in battle both terrified and excited me; I'm a dab hand at duelling, having reluctantly been involved in a handful myself in my time at Hogwarts. Being surrounded by buffoons like James Potter every day ensured that. But they were just petty little misunderstandings - fighting in a war was a very different concept. I'd be fighting for my life.

As these questions ran through my head, I failed to notice I had ended up deep within the dungeons. The lighting was dim and there was a faint smell of damp, the stone walls dusty from old age. The dungeons had never scared me, unlike many others who couldn't face coming down here alone. But when I heard a shuffle and a faint whisper, my heart began to race. I slowed my pace and tip-toed so that the heels of my shoes made no sound, and approached the door ahead of me that the noise appeared to come from.

Just as I reached the door, the noise abruptly stopped and the door opened a crack. Out stepped Andromeda Black, a seventh year Slytherin whom I had always been on good terms with. She slipped out of the door without opening it fully and hastily closed it behind her. I squinted through the crack as she was closing the door but failed to see who she was talking with.

"Adhara, hi!" Andromeda said breathlessly, a false smile on her face. She patted down her long dark hair to smooth it out as she stepped towards me.

"Andy... What were you doing in a broom cupboard?" I asked suspiciously, raising my eyebrows as I waited for her explanation. Andy was probably the only person in Hogwarts that I considered an actual friend - we had known each other since we were small, and despite her being in the year above, we still remained close throughout our time at school.

"Me? Oh! Nothing at all! I just needed some time alone... To think... Come on, it's freezing down here let's go back to the common room." she insisted as she reached me, linking my arm and dragging me away before I had the chance to check inside the small room.

"You went to a broom cupboard two floors away from any public area of the school to have some alone time? I'm not an idiot Andy! What were you up to? Snogging boys?" I suggestively asked, wiggling my eyebrows at her as we strode through the stone passageways.

"Snogging? No! Honestly, I was just by myself... So, what's this I hear of your betrothal to Rabastan Lestrange?" she asked me. I narrowed my eyes at her for a moment, knowing that she was changing the subject on purpose but I let it slide.

"Oh, that. Our parents have agreed that we are to wed once we leave Hogwarts. There's obviously a long wait but you know what it's like with arranged marriages; everyone's after the richest and most pureblooded families. I suppose my parents decided to get in there early so that I got the best one." I told Andy. She nodded, but frowned. "What?" I asked.

"Well you hardly sound very excited at the prospect of marrying him! I take it this is a decision made by your parents with no consideration of your feelings on the matter?" she asked me. I looked at the floor without answering.

"Adhara, if you don't want to marry Rabastan, then don't. It should be your choice, marry who you fall in love with, not who has the most money." she said encouragingly, nudging me in the side a little. It was an odd thing to hear; my whole life I had been encouraged to make decisions that will benefit my profession and reputation. But Andy always had been very independent and head-strong.

"Don't be so ridiculous Andy - my parents want me to marry Rabastan, it's been arranged for months now. You know what it's like; and besides, he isn't so bad. He's rich and has very good prospects. I could do a hell of a lot worse."

We had reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room by now and we paused out side the hidden doorway.

"But you should have a say in the matter. You're only in this life once, live it the way that you want to, not by the wishes of others. Sometimes you have to be selfish and do what you want to do, not what society thinks that you should do." Andy said soothingly. She gave me a small smile which I returned half-heartedly as she uttered the password and a doorway formed where there was previously a bare stone wall.

After saying our goodbyes, I trudged through the black and green Common room towards my dormitory. It was 11pm by now, and my eyes were beginning to droop.

The dormitory was already dark and I could tell the other Slytherin girls were fast asleep as I made my way over to my four poster. I made no effort to be quiet as I stripped off out of my uniform and flung them on the floor carelessly. There was a stir from the bed to my left, and Serena's head popped out of the gap in the curtains to glare at me blearily. I sat down on my bed and looked at her expectantly.

"Is there something you wanted Serena?" I asked amusedly. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, but started suddenly as if she had just remembered something important. She leapt from her bed over to me and jumped on to my mattress next to me, hurriedly closing the curtains around us.

"What the-?" I began but she shushed me and lit her wand so as to see me.

"_Muffliato_." she hissed quietly, soundproofing my bed. "So!? What did he want?!" she asked excitedly, her eyes sparkling like a young child's.

"What did who want?" I questioned impatiently. She rolled her eyes and leaned forward.

"Rabastan! Did he mention what would be happening after we've left Hogwarts?!" she all but shouted as she grinned manically. I blanched at her excitement, unsure of how to respond.

"Erm... Yes, he mentioned it. You're obviously excited at the prospect of becoming a murderer then." I stated bluntly as I leant back on my headboard.

Serena frowned, "And you obviously aren't. What's wrong, do you not want to join the Dark Lord?"

I paused for a moment, thinking of the right answer. I knew I couldn't tell her of my reservations; Serena couldn't keep a secret even if she wanted to, and this was not the sort of secret that I would want to become common knowledge. Like I said; I'd be shunned if anyone were to find out that I was considering not joining the war.

"No, that's not it. I'm just shocked that we're discussing this so early on that's all. We still have just under two years until we leave Hogwarts." I offered, rather unconvincingly by the way that Serena was glaring at me.

"You liar. What is it? I thought we both wanted this? For the world to know that we purebloods are royalty compared to those filthy muggles. For them to pay for their crimes against magic, polluting our world with their amateur wand work and dirty blood!" she almost cried - I'd never heard her speak with such passion.

"Merlin, you sound as nuts as Rabastan!" I said startled. She rolled her eyes yet again and shuffled forward, crossing her legs and looking at me intently.

"Adhara, you need to listen to me. This is our chance to get everything we ever wished for. The Dark Lord will lead us not only to victory, but a wealth of power. Rabastan told me that he's promised us all of the riches and glory that we desire! This is a worthy cause to fight for, and it doesn't hurt to rid of a few mudbloods along the way." she ranted, finally coming to a stop and gazing at me expectantly, gauging my reaction.

I sighed and looked at my friend, "Serena, I understand what you are saying, and yes I agree. Now, I'm shattered and I've already had one lecture from Rabastan tonight, so please leave me be and go back to your own bed."

Her face fell as she scowled at me, clearly unimpressed with my lack of enthusiasm on the subject.

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't mean what you just said. It is an honour to stand beside the Dark Lord; but he only recruits the most passionate of followers, and if in the end he feels you aren't worthy of his trust, he will have no use for you any more - you'd do well to remember that." she warned, twisting around to stand back up. Anger flared through me, I could feel my short patience snap and a heat flooded my chest as I grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her back to face me. She'd never actually had the courage to speak against me; I knew I'd scared her a bit since our first year; she would agree with every decision I made, no matter if I could tell she was biting back an argument.

"I think you're getting a little too big for your boots Serena," I hissed at her, leaning towards her face so that we were inches apart. Her eyes widened as I continued, "You're forgetting who you're talking to. We'll see who the Dark Lord truly finds worthy when the time comes." I said with finality, and she nodded slightly in response.

As she scuttled off to her own bed, I yanked the curtains back, enveloping myself in darkness as I lay back on my soft pillow. Serena and I had a strange friendship - it was more out of convenience than actually liking one another, as most of the Slytherin friendship groups were. Not a single Slytherin is truly close with another without the friendship benefiting both parties.

Serena had most likely clung to my side ever since First Year as my family is particularly wealthy and influential. I supposedly had the world at my feet, and Serena knew this. We were essentially pureblood royalty, and to Serena's obvious dismay, far more influential and wealthy than the Rowle's.

I knew I intimidated Serena; my skills in magic were superior to her own, and I knew how to get what I wanted, when I wanted it. I'm not blind - I could always tell that she was sour about this - things never came as easily to Serena as they did to me. This would explain why she was so excited at the prospect of joining the Dark Lord; she thought she'd no longer have to live in someone else's shadow.

After weighing up my different options while I tossed and turned in my bed, I didn't see how joining the war would benefit me in any way. If I were to not join the Dark Lord, the war would still continue, would it not? He has plenty of followers that I am sure would bring him to victory regardless of my presence. Why should I have to put my life on the line when the Dark Lord will most likely succeed without me anyway?

I'm an ambitious person, my entire life has been leading up to being a magizoologist; I'd dreamt of travelling the world, studying all varieties of magical creatures. I'm not exactly thrilled at the prospect of having to give up this dream so that I can go and get myself killed.

But if I was to marry Rabastan, I'd surely have no choice - I have to marry him, and therefore have to honour his wishes. It's how it works in pureblood society. If I wasn't taking orders from Lord Voldemort, it would be from the ever-dull Rabastan Lestrange. The thought sickened me.

I shuffled around in my bed, sighing in frustration. As I curled up under the emerald duvet, the two arguments battled in my head; join the Dark Lord and give up my dreams; or reject his offer, face the possibility of being killed because of this, marry Rabastan and have to give up my dreams regardless. Neither sounded appealing. Why should I have to sacrifice everything that I want to keep everyone else happy? Joining the Dark Lord would please my parents, marrying Rabastan would please his family, but neither of these options pleased me. There had to be a different path to take - I just needed to find which one.

My eyes opened blearily as a slither of sunlight crept through the crack in my curtains. Blinking sleepily, I stretched out to try and wake myself up. I peaked at the ornate clock on my dressing table to see that it was 6:59am, time for me to get up.

After dragging myself out of my heavenly four poster, I walked over to the large mirror. My blonde curls were sticking out in all directions and my eyes were still drooping from sleep. I pulled up my tanned cheeks in an effort to wake myself up, and frowned at my slightly chipped manicure in the mirrors reflection. My black silk pyjamas were slightly creased from my restless night, the shorts ending at my upper thigh and revealing a set of long bronzed legs.

There was a groan from behind me as Roberta Clearwater stuck her head out of her hangings.

"Looking good." I smirked as Roberta stuck her middle finger up at me.

"Shut your face, Avery." she grumbled as she sloppily threw open her curtains and trudged over to the bathroom. I quickly brushed through my hair as the other girls in the dormitory began to wake up one by one; it was always a mad rush to the bathroom each morning, so I sprinted across the room, barging past Roberta before she could reach the door. I laughed as I heard the other girls cursing me loudly as I locked the door and began to get ready.

Once I was washed and my hair was tamed to settle in soft waves down my back, I slipped on my uniform and was just picking up my bag when Serena bumped her hip against my own.

"Friends?" she asked lightly, but I could see she was slightly sheepish as she was unable to predict my reaction. I considered her for a moment before grinning and bumping her back.

"Only if you buy me a chocolate frog from Hogsmeade seeing as I have a detention with Black on Saturday." I said.

"Deal." Serena replied as we made our way out of the dormitory. Roberta soon caught up to us as we made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Just as we reached the Entrance Hall, I caught sight of Lily Evans standing to the side of the hallway, obviously waiting for someone. I could see her visibly sigh as she spotted us heading in her direction.

"Oh look!" called Roberta, her voice laced with malice as she obviously spotted the Gryffindor too, "there's some filth in the corridor! We'll have to let Filch know to clean up the mess."

Serena laughed spitefully, "Or I could do it for him." I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

Evans turned to face us, her arms crossed defensively but I could see her hand toying with the end of her wand.

"How's your nose Rowle?" she asked, never one to back down regardless of being outnumbered. Typical stubborn Gryffindor.

"Stinging actually, now that I've caught a whiff of a dirty mudblood." she snarled. "Perhaps our last encounter didn't teach you to respect your superiors, would you like a reminder?"

Evans snorted with laughter, only winding her up further. Serena pulled out her wand and aimed it at the Gryffindor's throat threateningly.

"I think it's time we taught her a lesson don't you girls?" she said with a twisted grin on her face. I heard Roberta snigger as Serena poked at the skin on Evans' throat. She slowly took a few steps back just as Evans pulled out her own wand in defence.

"Just leave it Rowle. Why can't you just go one day without getting in to a duel with someone over absolutely nothing?" Evans said tiredly, obviously as bored as I was with the interaction.

"Come on Serena, I'm hungry." I urged, tugging on her sleeve in an effort to drag her away from the unnecessary confrontation.

Evans sighed and turned away, heading for the door to the Great Hall, leaving Serena glaring furiously at her back as I moved forward to follow Evans in to the Great Hall.

"Don't you turn your back on me you little mudblood! _Sectumsempra!_" Serena screeched as a flash of light streaked towards me in Evans' direction and my stomach lurched. The redhead's eyes widened as recognition crossed her face - of course - she knew Severus. The spell went flying towards her and without a moment of doubt I slashed my own wand through the air, casting a non-verbal shield spell in front of the Gryffindor. The spell rebounded from my own with a sharp crack and dissolved in the air. Serena, Roberta and Evans all span around to look at me with varying expressions.

"That was a stupid move Serena. You know how dangerous that spell is, harming her isn't worth getting expelled over." I explained tiredly - I just wanted to get some damn sausages.

"Is it not? Looks to me like you were actually protecting her." Roberta sniffed, linking arms with Serena as they both frowned at me. "Come on, I'm hungry."

They shoved past me as they passed to get to the entrance to the Great Hall, but I stood where I was, trying to work out if what I'd just done was a mistake.

"Thank you." I heard a voice say from behind me. Turning around I found Evans approaching me again.

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked, surprised.

"For stopping that spell. I know what it does - I saw it written down in one of Sev's books." Evans explained cautiously.

"I didn't stop it for you, I stopped it for my friend." I snapped at her. "You shouldn't provoke her like that, she isn't one to back down to a fight."

Evans rolled her eyes in exasperation, both of us knowing full well that she wasn't the one who started this. "What would you do if you were insulted day in day out for no reason?"

I thought about it - I was never usually one to get involved in the petty disagreements between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Unless it was Potter or Black of course, but that was only because they were just too easy. I suppose Evans did have a point - Roberta was the one to initiate the row, always the one to plant the seed but stand back and watch the drama play out without having to directly involve herself. Then I realised that I really don't care about it enough to be this bothered.

"Whatever. I really couldn't care less." I shared my thoughts, bored of the conversation already. This really was none of my concern.

She frowned in response and made to turn away before adding, "I know you don't, but thank you anyway."

I took a deep breath and leaned against the stone wall behind me. I was in half a mind to skip breakfast; I had no patience for my housemates pettiness.

"So, you do have a heart."

Remus Lupin was standing at the end of the corridor, obviously witnessing my encounter with Evans. Behind him, Sirius Black was watching me with a knowing expression.

"What are you talking about Lupin?" I enquired in a bored tone.

"You didn't cast a shield charm because of Rowle. I don't think you'd even care if she were to be expelled. You just didn't want Lily to get hit by that curse - if that was one of Snape's spells it would obviously be dark magic." he replied smugly.

"Why do you Gryffindor's think you can judge a persons character without even knowing them? Stop analysing what I'm doing and mind your own business." I turned away and began to make my way to Transfiguration, feeling exceptionally fed up with everyone and it wasn't even 9am yet.

Although I would never admit it out loud, Lupin was right of course. I didn't want to see Evans, or anyone for that matter, cut up and bleeding to death on the floor. Don't get me wrong, I dislike the little goody-two-shoes almost as much as I dislike the Marauders, but nobody deserves that sort of pain and suffering. Severus had explained the theory behind that spell and from what I understood, there was little chance of survival if too much blood was lost.

But was I not supposed to feel the same way as Serena and Roberta? I was also a Slytherin after all. They had both been ready to harm Evans in such an extreme way, so why wasn't I?

I'm a terrible Slytherin.

**A/N: Feb 2016 - Rewrite**

**I hope I'm portraying Adhara well enough to you guys - I want to show that while she does have her prejudices from being raised by a traditional pureblood family, she isn't your typical Slytherin. While she does have high levels of self-preservation (with her reluctance to join the war and her 'I'm so bored I don't care' attitude), she isn't mad on killing every muggle-born and is in Slytherin for her ambition rather than anything to do with blood superiority. We'll see a little later on whether these beliefs of hers are actually solid or if it's just from years of hearing it from her family.**

**Please let me know if there is anything I could do more/less of - constructive criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
